Perfectly Perfect
by AmIObsessed
Summary: Do Fionna and Marshall really want to change themselves for PG's sake? Why are they the two that he wants to behave better? Does that make them special? Or does it just make them gullible lab rats? Whatever it does mean, having Marshall and Fionna in one room doesn't lead to anything good.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic EVER so if there are mistakes . . . then I'm sorry? xD Maybe I'm a little OCC but who cares!? Anywaayys, on with de story!

*Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time (I totes wish!)

Perfectly Perfect

Fionna glanced down at her sister Cake, "So . . . what are we doing again?" The two heroines had gotten a message from Prince Gumball just moments before saying to come to the Candy Kingdom.

"It's super important! Please come at once!" the holographic image of the prince had exclaimed. Now they were on their way to see what was going on.

Cake's back was morphed into a couch to comfortably sit Fionna for the time that it took to get there. "Oh you know Gumball. It's probably going to be something to do with his scienc-y junk!" Her tail turned into a pudgy, disfigured version of him. She sat him on her back flab couch and started mimicking what she pictured he would say, "So you take the square root of pi and multiply it by the area of a triangle, which is half its base times its height. When that is complete you fracti-"

The rest of what Cake was saying quieted down to a dull buzz in the back round for Fionna. A bead of sweat appeared on her brow, making her forehead seem shiny. Her grip on the cat's soft, tan and white fur tightened. Ever since she had first met Prince Gumball, she felt uncomfortable when he started talking about his new inventions. The terms and ways he used to explain things always made her feel much more than just stupid, all because she had no clue what the junk he was talking about. She laughed nervously as she shrugged, "O-Oh . . . Maybe . . . PG's always being smart and creating new thingies! . . .

Since the beginning Cake had been quick to pick up when Fionna was uneasy, one of those times being now. The fake Gumball transformed back into her tail as her head turned one hundred and eighty degrees so she was able to look at the young girl. "Hey girl, it's okay. If he gets all into his variables and symbols then I'll be there. Aunty Cake will think of something to pull you out of there! And, if everything's going well, you two can be . . . alone." Laughing at her own little joke, she winked at her.

Red clashed with peach on Fionna's face. "Cake! Stop it! Please be on your best behavior! I don't want to be embarrassed in front of Peegles!" The sweet, pink face of her current crush flashed through her mind causing her to blush even harder. Sure, she always told herself that she would- had to- stop liking him, but it was just too hard! "Just shh!"

Cake giggled to herself. Sometimes it was way too easy to tease her sister when it came to talking about guys. "Okay, Fi, I'll try to behave." 'No promises though,' she thought.

Fionna nodded, attempting to push past her embarrassment. Ten minutes later the grass fields below them started paling to yellow as the distinctive smell of cotton candy coming from the nearby forest penetrated their nostrils. That smell was one of the many reasons why they enjoyed coming to this particular kingdom, the feeling of being safe and sweetness was always found there. They crossed the bridge that looked to be made of a single piece of toasted bread smeared with purple jam (surprisingly it was really sturdy!) into to the Candy Kingdom. Cake shrunk down to her normal size as they walked through the pretzel gates. They were greeted by multiple candy people and banana guards while walking to the castle. One of the upsides of being a popular adventuress; knowing a lot of people. Fionna and Cake waved back civilly and said friendly "hello"s. As soon as they made it to the pink palace they walked to where its dining room was located at.

A peek through the doorframe told her what she had already suspected, nobody was here. "PG? Hello? We're here!" The fact of no one being there didn't discourage her from walking in and gazing around the large room. "Gumball? Are you he-" She jumped back in surprise as something swung down from the ceiling, hissing at her. Fionna caught sight of rows of fangs, dark yellow eyes, and midnight black fur- that was until Cake's furry behind covered it. The cat's fur had frizzed out as she jumped on whatever that creature was. It grunted in what sounded like pain and fell onto the floor.

They yelled out, "You stupid feline! Get off of my face! You're destroying my cheek meat!"

Gasping as she figured out who it actually was, Fionna grabbed Cake and- with some difficulty- managed to pull her off (or maybe out? . . . It felt like Cake's unsheathed claws were lodged in their skin . . .) of them. "Cake! It's okay! Calm down, it's not a bad guy or a real monster . . . !" It was necessary to stroke her head in a soothing way if she was ever going to calm down enough to see that Fionna was right. A smile worked its way onto her face as the culprit stood up "Marshall Lee!"

Marshall's face had dozens of fresh scratches from Cake's filed claws, tiny pieces of torn of skin hanging off. He didn't appear to be pleased with what the cat had done to his face. Even if they healed just as quickly as they came; turning from raw scratches, to half healed scars, then completely fading away, leaving his skin blemish free again. He dusted off his shirt and viciously spat at her, the cause of why he had felt some momentary pain. "Next time, Cat, you are dead!" One look past her and at his human friend instantly turned his mood around, anger turning to happiness. His whole demeanor shifted from being sour to being something close to pleasure.

"Oh, hey Fionna. What are you doing here? Did gumbutt invite you over to . . . help him with something?" A flicker of humor and teasing flashed through his eyes, telling what he had implied.

Fionna felt her face burn as she realized what he had meant when he said "help". Not capable of coming up with a good comeback, she simply- and almost childishly- shoved him. "Ugh! Not you too!" Trying to hide her flushed face, she adjusted the straps of her backpack.

He shut his eyes smiling way too smugly and chuckled at her. "Fi, your face is as red as an apple. It's making me a little hungry." Adding another low chuckle he flashed his white fangs at her in his usual flirting way. This was followed by the motion of him brushing her blonde bangs away in a seemingly friendlier mood.

Glaring at him was all Fionna could manage to do, but her blushing really didn't help. "Don't be such a tard. He called Cake and I here saying it was something super, mega, over-the-tops important! But the real question here is: why are you here?"

"Oh you know," he examined his nails nonchalantly, "the usual stuff. Scaring the filling out of his candy losers, sucking the red out of his outfits, and-"

Cake interrupted him and didn't seem to be very apologizing about it. She continued what he had been saying, but in HER point of view, "Being rude, mean, and generally disruptive and annoying?"

"Nah . . . I'm mostly trying to tame my hunger. My hunger for kitty blood!" To put an emphases on what he had said he picked her up, making sure that his fangs popped out enough for her to see.

Fionna gasped and ran over to them. "No! Shoo! Stop messing with Cake!" She took Cake away holding her protectively to herself as Marshall Lee floated away chuckling. That chuckle was laced with something along the lines of evilness. "Quit being such a noob!"

A male voice politely decided to interrupt them before this all got out of control, "Oh there you all are!" PG walked into the room with that always present smile that seemed to say 'I am going to be the nicest person that you'll meet today!'. "Thanks for coming Fionna, Marshall Lee, Ca-"

With a cute, sassy tone Cake asked him, "Hey, Gumball, do you know where my boyfriend is?"

"Yes, of course, Cake." Another smile, Fionna almost smiled too, "Lord Monochromicorn hasn't stopped tapping about you since the date you two had last yesterday. He asked me to tell you when you came that he's waiting out in the garden. I think I might've seen him with a new ball of yarn."

As if the phrase 'ball of yarn' had triggered something, Cake's tail poofed out. She giggled as she imagined how many times they had played with yarn. Mochro didn't care much for the object itself, but he always played with it when Cake was around. "I like to make you happy." he'd say and then plant a kiss on the top of her head. With big eyes she said bye and to have a good time, then she broke out running in a rush to see the black horse.

Fionna watched her love struck sister leave, smiling at the thought of her having a romantic relationship. Her attention turned back to Gumball. "So did ya need something P-gugs?" 'I know why he'd invite me' she thought, '. . . but Marshall too? . . . Won't that . . . be awkward? Kill the mood? . . .' There was no way to suppress her inward sigh, or the disappointment she was feeling. 'I guess the reason that Cake thought he called us here for was wrong . . .'

"Oh yes!" PG clapped his hands together, "I did indeed have a reason for calling you two here. You see, Fionna, I am telling my colleagues that it is possible for anyone to learn the proper ways to act!"

Marshall heard this and didn't take it very well. The accusing tone in his voice told that, "So, wait, what you're saying is that you called us here under false pretences!? That you just want to use us for your stupid experiments?! Well you know what, Bubba; we are not lab rats who will do something because you're having us do it! We're people! And that means that were not obliged to feel subjective to you! You really don't believe that-"

There was a pause for PG's part while he waited for Marshall to get his rants out. The pink humanoid even had to cover Fionna's ears to prevent her mind from getting soiled by the other males more . . . distasteful . . . vocabulary.

After three minutes of pointless raving and smack talk that was meant to offend the candy man, Gumball stepped in again. What he said seemed to put at peace the ticked off vampire, "You don't expect me to use your assistance without payment, do you?" His sweet, mannered laugh rang through the air. "I wouldn't dare do that! At the end of this project, whether or not things turn out correctly, I am willing to offer a gift to you both as a small thank you. Your choice of anything I have to offer!

Marshall thought this over. "Anything?" How he said it made Fionna get a suspicious look. It was as if he had gotten more than he had bargained for.

On the other hand, Gumball sounded as though he had sold his soul to Death himself. Uneasy mixed with some fear. "Yes . . . That is what I am proposing . . . I'm hoping that you both make a wise decision! . . ." By wise he meant 'Nothing dumb, that means don't ask for anything that might cause me any embarrassment or pain'.

Fionna already knew what she was going to ask Prince Gumball for! Probably a new sword (because the kitty litter one Cake had made for her was starting to smell . . . Had Cake been overcome by temptation and actually used it!?) or maybe a shield! Something to help her fight off villains better! Her thoughts of fighting an evil warlock ended abruptly when a deep, melodious voice whispered in her ear.

"You thinking of asking Gumwad for a smooch?"

Blushing angrily, she socked Marshall in the arm with a little more force than normally. "Yeah right!" But now she was actually thinking would PG consider giving her a kiss is she asked? Her blush went from light pink to dark red.

Seeing this, Marshall's questioning smile turned into a mischievous smirk. He had hit a nerve and he knew it. The 'Stay away or you die' zone.

Flustered and very annoyed, she turned back to an oblivious Gumball and asked, "Can we start the project now?" 'Before this day ends, I am going to be so red, especially with Marsh's stupid teasing . . .'

"Heck yes!" Pg said. "Come with me, my friends, for we have a very busy day ahead of us!"

As Fionna and Marshall Lee followed Prince Gumball through the pink candy palace the same thought went through both of their heads, 'Wonder what I've gotten myself into?'

Whoop whoop! Chapter one is done! Hoping that people review Dx but I'm still proud of myself! Let's see what happens in the next chapter! Bum bum bum! I'll write when I cam, peace home skis!


	2. Lesson 1: Dress

**Wow! Thanks for the reviews you guys! I saw them and I felt like I was going to die of happiness! :D That was a feeling like no others! That people actually read and liked my cruddy story! You guys are amazing! On with the story!**

* * *

A small yelp escaped Fionna's lips as she felt a sharp pain in her thigh. Trying not to sound too harsh she said, "Ow! Careful where you jab that needle, please!"

Peppermint Maid peered up at her. "Oh I'm sorry, Fionna. It's difficult to see when you get to my age." She kept mumbling to herself about having to go to the optometrist to get new spectacles. "Deary, please don't tense up that much, and try not to move." Having said what was on her mind she continued to stitch the dress. Apparently to be proper you had to have the proper attire so you could make a 'striking' first impression on people. PG had asked the peppermint lady to help Fionna get ready while he assisted Marshall with his wardrobe.

She could muscle through this. She had fought most of the baddies in the land and wrestled a _bear_! In the wild by herself! Not many people could say that could they? Of course she should be able to stand here and do nothing, but that had seemed like a problem ever since she could remember. She was an adventuress! To stay alive she had to be constantly on the move! Like a shark would be! Was it Grod's cruel way of prank to make her head explode? To have to stand here like a statue for the whole globbing day!

Her patience must have lasted an eternity time three because Pepper took forever! Once the tiny candy female was done she granted Fionna the permission to look at her reflection.

Though with little moving space, Fionna managed to turn on the pedestal to look at the full length mirror. Even if she did dislike dresses with a strong part of her entire being, she had to admit that PMs dress was almost as nice as Cakes. Her golden hair was out of her bunny hat, done in large bouncy curls that fell down her back, past her thighs, and coming to a stop at the back of her knees. The dress itself was strapless and a bit on the poofy side (not so much that it looked terrible but just enough). The smooth satin that Pepper had used to create it was as white as snow itself, with no imperfections on the surface, a dazzling contrast against her fair skin. The matching white elbow-high gloves and heels made her feel like a complete princess. The thought made her sick, but strangely giddy.

Fionna almost smiled, but instead uttered a loud huff as the air was squeezed out of her. Peppermint Maid smiled and said once again using her adorably high pitched voice, "You look beautiful, Fionna!" The compliment didn't seem to appease the girl as Pepper continued to tie her corset. As she tightened it for the last time it barely let the blonde breath. This thing was constricting her chest! Why was it ever invented!? It was like that time that giant snake had coiled around her body and nearly crushed her airways! Letting out what air she still had, Fionna couldn't help but wonder how Marshall and PG were doing . . . and what has he done to him.

Getting Marshall to wear a tux was a whole different thing than getting Fionna to wear a dress. At least she had stood still and allowed Peppermint Maid to dress her, Marshall had . . .

*Forty Minutes Earlier*

As soon as Marshall had seen the tux he had hissed in absolute horror. "What is that?! You want me to wear a stupid monkey suit!? Then I'll look like a total idiot who has no taste in style! I'll look like-like," He pointed at Gumball with a vicious, pained expression, "I'll look like you! I refuse to wear it! Nothing that you can give me will make me even _consider_ putting that on!" He was trying to make his point as clear as possible, but was Gumball having any of it?

PG tried to reason with him but without bickering; arguing would get them no where. "Please Marshall. This is a nice suit!" To prove that it wasn't too bad he even held it up, "It is not even pink like mine! It's black, just the way you like it!" Some of his banana guards had lost their legs to retrieve this cotton from its location, Mountain Kingdom, just to make this tux. The journey there and enemies you faced were no stroll through the park. That's why he wasn't going to put up with the vampires hullabaloo today. "Can't you just tr-"

"No!" Marshall whacked it away from himself. "Bubba Gumball, I _hate_ wearing things like that, so what made you think I'd put it on!?"

With a sigh, Gumballs shoulders slumped. He lowered the outfit onto the chair by his desk and turned back to him. Surprisingly, there was still a smile on his face, as if Marshall hadn't just told him that under no circumstance was he wearing the suit. "No matter. Perhaps you just didn't find this outfit to your liking. Maybe I should go find you another one, one that's more suitable for your needs."

Marshall snorted in response. "Ya think?" 'He should've said this twenty minutes ago! Could there even be something in this dumb kingdom that I would even wear?

PG just nodded and moved a silver tray out on his desk. Piled on that tray were dozens of red colored, foiled wrapped, pieces of candy (A.N Two pieces of candy! Tell me where that's from and I'll high five you!). "Okay, Marshall, I'm going to go find something for you to wear. Whatever you do, _don't_ eat this candy. It's not for you. It's my special candy, for me only." He started backing out of the room still saying not to touch it. "I don't know when I'll be back, but again, Marshall no touchy Gumballs candy." With that he closed the door, leaving the teen alone.

Slightly irritated with how Gumball had talk to him, Marshall muttered to himself, "I don't know what's wrong with him. I'm no friggen baby. I know when I'm not supposed to touch something that isn't mine . . . !" He snuck a peek over at the candy, it was red . . . and just there . . . the prince wouldn't notice if just one was missing . . . "Then again, it is pretty tasty looking. Just one wouldn't hurt old gumbutt. Stingy little boy, needs to learn to share. I'm prepared to teach him how to!"

He floated over to the desk and plucked one of the top ones off. With a twirl of the foil he revealed the sweet redness of the candy. This was a bit low, stealing candies from a guy made of the stuff, but hey, steal from the rich give to the poor! Marshall chuckled, "More like taking from the weenie and giving to the hungry cool guy." He flicked it in the air and caught it in his mouth. The strawberry goodness of it made his taste buds dance. "My grosh Bubba! You big hoarder! Keeping all the sweet things to yourself!"

Making more sounds than necessary to show how good it tasted, he continued to suck on it. A weird tingling went through his body but he took no notice of it. The only thing he was focusing on was ingesting another one! He tried to reach his hand out for another and was taken by surprise when he found he was unable to move. The sickening realization that he had been tricked dawned on him. He snarled, "And I thought that piece of gum was pathetic, then he pulls this off?! Unbelievable." 'Okay, just relax. Need to find a way to quit being stuck or some biz.'

The only thought that came to mind was to get out of the chair first, go to his lab, then find some doohickey that made him mobile again. The first few jerks resulted in nothing, but then he tried tipping himself forward. "Yes! I'm getting someWHEERREE!" Too far! He fell onto the floor face first. Marshall groaned quietly then growled when he heard the door open and someone walk in. he didn't need to look up to know who is was, Prince Gumball. "What did that thing do!? Ugh!"

Gumball replied with a voice as innocent as could be, "I told you not to touch it! It was some experimented candy I created using paralyzing spray!" He laughed lightly as Marshalls eye twitched and he growled.

*Present Time*

For the last hour Marshall had been growling, hissing, and yelling curses at Gumball. The prince had calmly changed him into the suit, unphased by the vile words streaming out of the vampires mouth. At the moment he was telling PG just how much he hated him. "I HOPE THAT YOU GET DRAGGED TO THE NIGHTOSPHERE! THAT A WHYWOLF FINDS YOU ALONE AND BITES YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Prince Gumball stepped back and smiled. "Oh Marshall! You look like a _real_ king now!" 'Instead of those shabby things he passes for as clothes. Now he looks presentable, as if he is royalty! Well he is . . . But he doesn't act or look the part.'

"This itches," he scowled at him. "Can you unfreeze me now? I'm all dressed and junk already!" 'I look like a complete nerd. Like a dingus.'

"Just a minute! I assume that Fionna will be done shortly, and it wouldn't be very polite if we started the lessons without her being there. Come now, Marshall Lee." He grabbed his arm and, surprisingly, was able to drag the raven haired teen out of his room. This may have appeared strange to some people- the prince dragging a paralyzed vampire with a tux out of his room- but to him it was perfectly normal. Just business.

He pulled him down the stairs that led up to his room, through multiple hallways, and until, one again, they were in the giant dining hall. "Now open your mouth." Marshall did what he was told- not bothering to hide his defiance- and parted his lips. Gumball took out a tiny squishy pill from his pocket and dropped it in his mouth, careful to not get poked by his fangs. Promptly sixty-seven seconds passed before Marshall was able to move, and boy, was he angry.

Marshall's fists clenched as he said through gritted teeth, "Why you no good, squishy, pink son of a-" His exclamation was cut short when a girl in a lovely white dress strutted into the room. He blinked in surprise. "Fionna? Is that you?" Hid voice grew a sarcastic, teasing tone. "Why didn't you tell me that you were beautiful?!"

Fionna shot him an icy stare, not allowing the warmth to rush to her face and betray her, not over that comment he had given her. "Quiet you! I'm not the only one in a dumb get up!" That shut him up for the present time. She tucked her bangs behind her ear as she turned to Prince Gumball and asked, "Why did we even have to dress up? I feel like a goose that has a bonnet tied to their head." In other words, she meant she felt totes stupid looking.

"It's all part of the procedure, Fionna!" PG explained. "It's required for both of you to dress in . . . classier . . . clothing. Do it for me! Please, it'll only be for a day and then you'll never have to dress like this again!"

She hesitated and rubbed her arm. "If it's . . . only for a day . . . I guess we can take it. 'snot like we'll die or some weird rhombus like that!"

Gumball uttered a sigh of relief and grinned. "Oh thank you, Fionna, thank you so much. I truly do appreciate that you are sacrificing your own tim-"

"Let's just get this show on the road!" Marshall snapped at him. "This tux is, like, burning my skin and it's making it really hard to move around! Why is it so Glob flipping stiff!?" He didn't wait for a response, but what occurred next made them all gasp in shock.

Fionna and Marshall had started making their way to the table unaware of anything that could go bad. Fionna hadn't had time to practice too much so it was understandable why she'd be wobbly and uncoordinated when it came to walking in the heels. She wore adventuring gear 24/7, how was she supposed to know how to walk in these?! The long gown didn't help her case because as soon as she took a step, her foot got caught in the material. It caused her to fall down, snapping one of her heels in the process.

At that exact moment Marshall had reached out to help her stop falling. The stiffness of his coat wouldn't allow it, though. He visibly cringed when he heard the tearing coming from the stitches of the arms' sleeves. Fionna giggled a little and did another gasp when she felt the strings of her corset snap. Marshall laughed at her, that was until the button of his pants popped off and went flying off at lightning speed. It hit a giant framed picture of the Candy Kingdom and at the speed and accuracy it was launched off at was able to crack it. Its' glass shattered and fell as his pants dropped.

Not seeming phased by what had just happened Fionna and Marshall burst out in hysterics while Prince Gumball took on a flabbergasted look. While the duo kept laughing he mumbled something about moving onto the next step.

* * *

**I just had this scene in my head for the longest of times. XD I feel pretty good about this. Typed this up while listening to Innocent High :3 Listen to it, catchiest song I've heard in a while. Bahaha! Okay, okay, I'm good now. Anyways, keep reviewing please! It makes my hour! Thanks!**


	3. Lesson 2: Manners

I'm watching The Suit Life of Zack and Cody~! Randomly I guess but . . . ya know. What is there to do? I have some time before I go to school so I decided to type this sucker up :D Thanks for the new reviews! It made me feel nice and squishy inside! Keep it up you guys! P.S, minor swearing in this chapter .-.

So it turns out that the entire hour they had spent to get ready had been a bust; a total waste. All they had gained from that experience was . . . was never wear fancy clothes and then expect to be able to laugh still. What a useless lesson. It had taken another half hour to get changed back into their regular clothes- partly due to Marshall enjoying 'being free' from pants and flying around the castle looking like a hobo- and then soy at the table calmly.

Gumball took inhaled deeply in an effort to calm his frayed nerves and began to speak, "Well, this is step two of three. You see? We're already more than halfway done! . . . You two are capable of keeping your heads on for a few more hours I suppose . . . ?

"Yeah!" said an enthusiastic Fionna while she punched the air energetically, "We can do it! Let's do this step and then keep going! So, uh, what is the next lesson?"

"I am going to teach you two how to act much more properly. A polite personality is the key to getting people to enjoy and crave your presence!" He said it with such confident that it was a bit challenging to not believe it . . . sort of.

Marshall cut in with a roll of his eyes and a biting remark, "The key to getting people to like you!" He practically scoffed in PGs face. "More like the key to getting people to beat you up! Fi, trust me. Nobody wants to have sensible and princely," he shot a glance at Gumball, "they want to have fun and exciting! That means being reckless, out of control, and downright epic, not that Gummy would know anything about those things, would he?"

Not stooping to his level, PG didn't respond but rather just faced Fionna. "Hey, you want to help me with this portion of the experiment?"

"Hm? Help? Yeah! Of course P-Grugs! How can I be of service to you, my prince?" Her eyes shone with wonder as she laughed to herself.

"I want you to . . ." He went over to her and told her the rest in a hushed voice, "Okay, whenever Marshall Lee says or does something impolite or crude, I want you to use this on him." Sneakily, he handed her a spray bottle filled to the brim with water. "Spray him in the face with it. Eventually I'm hoping that he'll figure out that his mistakes and inappropriate actions are the reasons why he is getting punished, which is getting sprayed, and then he will stop and try to revert to being good. If he does, than this step will be fifty percent successful! Just act casual." Gumball went back to his seat as if nothing had been said between them.

"Uh . . ." Her grip on the bottle tightened as she searched her mind for something to talk about, anything to keep Marshall from getting suspicious and questioning what they had been talking about . . . and why she was now in possession of a spray bottle. "Oh! So do you guys know why the mushroom got invited to so many parties?" Marshall and Gumball looked at each other to see if the other knew why she was telling this joke. Was she kidding? "Because he was a fungi!" Fionna's corny, ninety percent fake laugh made them stare at her even more. They weren't finding this very funny. "Get it!? He was a fun-guy!"

Marshall facepalmed himself and growled into his hand. "Fionna, don't ever tell that joke again. If you do, I'll be forced to cause you physical pain. It won't be very ni-" He hissed as Fionna quit her canned laughter and sprayed him in the face. Rubbing his eyes he said, "What the fuck dude!?" An attempt at hitting her arm away didn't work out when she dodged it and sprayed him again. "Quit it! You keep getting my eyes! I need them to see, genius!"

"Bad vampire! You don't use bad words in the royal castle! It's indecent! Apologize right now or else I'll kick your butt so hard you'll only be able to sit on one cheek!"

"Ugh!" He snatched the spray bottle out of her hands and turned it against her. Fionna raised up her hands to shield her face from the cold wetness of the . . . water. "Don't freaking spray me! You bad! I can say all the bad words that I want to!" Turning on the prince he kept holding it up as if it were some weapon, "And don't think you haven't been a total pain in my ass right now either! You two need to chill out!" Marshall brought the bottle behind his head and threw it, aiming for Gumball's head.

"AH!" PG barely had time to duck as it whizzed past his slicked up hair. The bottle collided into the all, getting the part of it where you used to spray lodged in the wall. Similar to a gopher, Gumball poked his head out from under the table and piped up, "Perhaps it was not a bright idea to use water as a punishment! Okay, Marshall and Fionna, let us be calm! Don't get overexcited. We have to move on. I promise that no more water and/or squirting will be involved. Just sit down and breathe in . . ." Grumbling, Marshall and Fionna took their seats again. "Now then, can we continue" Glaring was still not Gumball's thing, but somehow he managed to do it, "without any distractions?"

"Whatever," Marshall put out, "but before we do go on, I think I have the right to say that I'm hungry. And when I'm hungry I don't learn well and-"

Fionna interjected. "He gets cranky." It took some minor effort, but she was able to get her voice to go deeper just to mock him, "Fionna, get out of here. My stomach's all empty so I have to drink your blood so I won't be starving." She made imitation fangs with her fingers and held them to her mouth. "Rawr! Hiss!" The pale teenager didn't seem to find this act very amusing.

"Very well, I will have Peppermint Maid bring us some food." Prince Gumball rang a bell and less than ten seconds later PM appeared carrying multiple plates stacked high with spaghetti and meatballs. She set them down in front of the trio, curtsied, and left. The adventuress' stomach growled at the sight of the food. She was about to dig in when Gumball cleared his throat. "Remember, we are still making sure that we are acting properly. Make sure to mind your manners, use please and thank you and overall enjoy this meal." He added one of his charming smiles at the end as he put a clean napkin on his lap.

The expectant look he gave them told that he wanted them to follow his lead so they wouldn't dirty themselves. Marshall took his napkin and put it on his lap. He nodded his head at Fionna-who was also doing it-in a sophisticated way. The candy royal thought to himself, 'Finally they were able to follow one simple rule.' And spoke out loud to them, "Now you may enjoy the delicacies that my maid has graciously made for-" His sentence was cut short as a look of disgust and revulsion passed through his facial features.

PG watched in horror as his two friends dug into the food, discarding every civilized manner. "Stop, stop, stop!" They both paused to look at him. "What are you guys doing!? Were you raised by animals?!"

'Hey, I was raised by cats! They're animals!' Fionna thought.

Running through Marshall's mind was, 'Please. If you were raised like I was, you wouldn't be so clean when you ate or so OCD.'

"I mean look at you both! Your faces are covered in sauce, elbows on the table, and you're crouching over your plates; as if someone was going to steal it! Goodness you two." Gumball got up and went behind Marshall. He pulled two pink handkerchiefs from the inside of his coat pocket and set one on the table. Sitting Marshall straight up, back pressing against the chair, he wrapped the cloth around his chest and the back of the chair, tying it tightly. The same process was done to the bunny eared girl. When both teens were firmly tied in place, Prince Gumball went to go sit down again. "You may keep eating, but remember, pick the right fork." 'Because choosing wrong might not be very pleasant for you . . ." He picked up his fork and- with perfect posture- started to eat his spaghetti. Not a smudge or drop of sauce falling to spoil his crisp suit.

"Finally!" Fionna said, "Come here spaghetti, getinto my stomach!" She tried reaching for the forks and grunted when she found out that her handkerchief wouldn't allow her to reach out very far. "Aw man! Thanks a whole buttload PG . . . !"

It took her almost three minutes to just inch her hand over to the forks. When her hand closed over the closet one she let out a small cheer. "Aha! Did you just see that? I just beat this nose rag's but-AH!" A tiny but still painful surprising shock came from the silverware and traveled up her finger. She dropped it to the ground and shot a pouting face at PG as she gingerly rubbed her fingers. The sensation had been strange . . . "It just shocked me?! What the plop dumps, dude!?"

Gumball twirled his fork in the air and stared at it with a simply expression, "I told you before, pick the right fork." With that he raised a forkful of pasta to his mouth and swallowed it.

Grumbling, Fionna tried another time for the correct utensil. Ten minutes and two shocks later, she successfully grabbed a fork without getting any sort of electrocution. "Boo-yah! Time to eat! Don't worry tummy, salvation is on its way."

Marshall had been watching closely to see what fork she had picked up so he could avoid getting shocked by just copying her. Once he saw her hold one up and not endure any discomfort, he picked that one. He smirked and chuckled lightly, "Good job, Bunny. You just helped me to not get hurt." He laughed even louder when Fionna started glaring him down. If only she wasn't tied up . . . she would've punched him right in the Adam's apple. "Oh don't get angry at me, Fifi. I'm just messing with you, sweetheart." While sticking his tongue out at her he was able to twirl his fork around in the pasta and scoop up some noodles.

It was a bit harder than he had originally anticipated getting the food to his mouth due to the handkerchief keeping him contained. There was no way he could lean forward, even just a smidgen, to get the spaghetti into his mouth faster. His hand started shaking with the tension and anticipation that was building up. This was going way too slow for him! "Almost . . . got it . . ." When the fork was only one, tiny inch away from entering his mouth, his hand twitched. The sudden jerk made the spaghetti fall from the fork and onto his pants. Marshall blinked and groaned, "Glob dammit! Are you friggen screwing me!? And I just got new pants on!"

Fionna couldn't help but giggle. "Aw poor Marsh! He got his pants dirty! That's what you get for-" A meatball slapped her right in the face, making her stop what she was saying. It had hit her cheek, slid down her face, and landed onto her clean shirt. She looked down and saw the nasty tomato sauce stain it had left. "Cake's gonna kill me!" Accusingly she pointed her finger at Marshall. "You! You are going to be sorry for that!" She picked up a meatball from her plate and, as if she were handling a baseball, pitched it at him.

"Ha!" Marshall Lee ducked it expertly. A dull 'Squash' told him that it had hit something beside its intentioned target, probably Gumball. "Sorry Bubba, but, survival of the fittest!" He and Fionna got into a full meatball war. Red pasta sauce was flying, splattering against the walls and floor, staining all their clothes. All PG could do was sit there in shock, staring at them. Their faces were covered in sauce and small meat pieces.

Marshall wiped the tomato product from his face so he was able to see again. "I'm ending this!" He grabbed his plated, flew over to Fionna, and smiled mischievously. "Messy package for Fionna the Human!" He flipped the plate over, letting all the noodles, sauce, and remaining meatballs slide onto her bunny hat; then he dropped the plate, laughing at her.

Fionna gasped and growled. "I hate you!" Her face was red with anger as she shook her head letting the food fall to the ground and grabbing her own plate of spaghetti. "Take this you freak!" Jumping on him made both of them to fall to the floor. Marshall hissed in surprise, but she didn't stop. She grabbed the neck of his shit and poured the noodles down his back.

"Oh my Grod!" Marshall jumped up which knocked her down and started whining, "AHH!" The slipperiness of it made it easy for it to go down his back. "This is so gross! Holy fudge!" He speed around the room moaning out, "It's going down my pants now! Dear Glob! It's somewhere spaghetti should never be!"

Prince Gumball had witness everything that had been going on. The room looked like a tomato bomb had gone off, Fionna was laughing her butt off, and Marshall was flipping out. Yelling about the stuff on his clothes, in his hair, and in his boxers. PG rubbed his eyes and yelled, "Next . . . !"

Ugh sorry this took so long. I have a sever medical case called procrastination :P I think that the next chapter is the last. Sorry it's getting a bit stale, but it's my first story so be gentle. No punchies! Please review and I'll hand out pickles. Say no to hoes, say yes to pickles! I got a pickle, I got a pickle- Okay off topic but I like the Little Rascals! c: thank you all!


	4. Final Lesson:The Art of Ballroom Dancing

**Aw man! Dx NOOOO!**

**Me: *is reading comments when one of them confuses me* huh? *decides to go back and check it out* she grabbed his . . . I HATE EVERYTHING!**

**T-T My real reaction was my face getting red and I couldn't concentrate on school the whole day *facepalm* Okay, I learned my lesson. From now on I'll proofread what I write. Curse you computer.**

* * *

Fionna groaned out, "Hey PG, why can't we change out of these clothes? We smell like a tomato farm and it's totes nasty. Plus, it's giving me a headache!" Scratching her back she thought, 'What if there's a tomato that worked its way down to his lab? And became a mutation! Then it comes back while we're dancing and gobbles us up! But then Marshall and I are covered in tomatoes so would that mean it would mistake us for its babies?' That idea could've gone and ended multiple ways. 'And all because he doesn't let us change—and check out if there's any monster.'

"Well," Gumball crossed his arms, "who's bright idea was it to have a little 'food fight' and expect not to be soiled afterwards?" Marshall whispered something about it being his mom's idea—just being the retard he was—but was silenced when Fionna punched his arm. "Exactly. If there are no more interruptions, we can move on for the last time. Just hold out until this lesson is over and then that is when you go home and clean up. Are we clear?"

Both of them nodded.

"Alright. You are going to be taught the correct way to. As everyone knows, one must dance as well as he acts." He chuckled to himself as if it were an inside joke. Fionna and Marshall just gave each other sideways glances that said they didn't get what he meant.

Marshall hissed under his breath for her to hear, "Why is he always saying jazz like that? I'm really thinking of how much it'd hurt, and how early I'd be able to leave from here, if I jabbed a fork into my hand just to distract myself from him." A shrug from her didn't really give him her opinion of the matter.

Giving no explanation for what he said, Gumball called in Cinnamon Bun. "Pay close attention to this because after I perform for you how it's done' it's your turn. First, being a gentleman Marshall," coated thickly over his words was the implication of how he thought that the king wasn't a gentleman at all, perhaps just an animal, "you bow to your lady. His bow to CB caused her to laugh, get flustered, and curtsy in the returned gesture.

"Then you take her hand in your right, left on her waist, and bring her close." PG smiled at them and kept listing off the steps, "The usual dance for beginners is just going in a circle motion, but I find that quiet a snooze, so I myself add in a kick to make it unique! Try to do that when you dance, to make it your own!" They watched as Gumball and Cinnamon Bun waltzed around the ballroom in a synchronized way that made it appear that they had practiced for days.

Fionna blushed subconsciously. 'Is PG going to hold me like that? . . . !' What if he did!? Good Grod! She'd probably be all red and embarrassed! And what if she squealed?! Then she wouldn't be able to talk to him for a week because every time he'd see her he'd remember it! He'd think she was weird!

While this was what she was thinking, it was completely opposite from Marshall's. He had a bored, annoyed look whilst Fionna had an adoring one. 'I sure hope that Bubba knows that I am not going to hold him that way. He rolled his eyes and let out a loud, fake yawn which sadly didn't disrupt the prince's dance or Fionna's goggling.

When the pair was done dancing, Gumball bowed again and kissed her hand. Cinnamon Bun giggled and ran out of the room. He walked over to Fionna still smiling. "Okay, you have seen an example, now it is your turn to try it out!" Grabbing her hand caused dozens of roses to blood under her skin.

She felt like she was light as air! She was going to dance with Gumball finally! It hit her as a shocker when instead of being led out onto the dance floor by him, he put her hand in Marshall's and then pulled them out together. Then when they were in the middle, he let go of her hand completely! What was this!? She stopped blushing so much and grunted quietly.

"Marshall," the prince said, "do as you saw me do. Turn to the lady and bow."

Smirking, Marshall turned to face her. He folded one arm in front of him, one behind, and then bowed low, "Oh hello, my dear bunny! You are looking very fine indeed! I happened to notice the meat sauce on you face and thought it was a wonderful addition! It really brings out the color of your eyes!" He laughed snootily, obviously trying to imitate what he thought fancy, stuck up people sounded like. "Ahohohaha!"

Smiling, Fionna decided to play along. "Why thank you, !" She curtsied. "I try my best to look the most fabulous! And me oh my! I love those clumps of tomato that are clinging to your hair! It absolutely ties up the whole look!" Together they were laughing like a bunch of pompous royals.

"Ugh," Gumball said distastefully. "Why do you guys do things like this? You know what? Forget I asked that. Just do what we did and dance so I can turn in my results to my colleagues. Oh, and Marshall, both feet on the ground, it's much more . . . appealing." He went to go sit down and watch them, taking notes on a clipboard.

"Yowl," Marshall raised both of his eyebrows in surprise, "Looks like a certain wad of gum is tired of having us in his company." Putting his feet firmly on the ground, he offered her his hand with mock courtship. "M'lady." He smirked again, one fang popping out from his lips.

Fionna smiled genuinely and took his hand. She put her left hand on his shoulder and held back an uncomfortable, awkward squirm when he put his cold hand on her waist.

Marshall chuckled. "Dang Fi. Calm down. I haven't even touched you that much yet, chill." One pull from him brought her closer, leaving less than an inch of space between them.

The human girl puffed her cheeks out and blew her bangs away from her eyes. "Stop being a sick dude. Let's just do this so we're done. I think there's some pasta in my shoe and it makes me want to curl up when I step on it." A short pause then she whispered, "It's all squishy. Sorta like baked beans . . . !"

"And you would know what baked beans being stepped on feels like, how?"

"Heh . . . Let's just say that when Cake cooks beans, you really don't want to eat them." 'I'm not even sure it's food!' She recalled that one time she was certain it had given her the hairy eyeball. 'That's why mine and Beemo's beans had to go in my Mary Jane's. I think Cake noticed that I wasn't walking right . . . and also leaving a trail of brown juice behind . . .'

"Ew," He made a face. "That sounds disgusting."

They entered a comfortable silence that Fionna used to try to remember the dance steps. 'Was it up then left then right—or up, right, down—this dance is too complicated! Doesn't PG remember that I can't dance?' The memory of her dancing it up at one of his balls reminded her of what happened. Doing the robot next to a bowl of punch hadn't turned out that well. Lumpy Space Prince had floated out of the party soaked in punch and screaming about telling his lumpin' parents.

Distracted by the funny event, Fionna didn't notice when she heard a quiet grunt and Marshall's eyes shut in pain. He let out a deep, "Fionna, get off of my foot. This is the third time you've stepped on it. I think my toes have bruises on them now."

She blushed, whispered a sorry to him, and took her foot off. They went back to no talking as random thoughts popped into her mind. 'Wonder what Cake's gonna make for dinner when we get home? Does Beemo have my Boy's Night shirt? Where do boogers come from?' But again something brought her out of them.

"Fionna," it came out as a warning, "I'm telling you this last time. Watch where you're going. I don't know what you're thinking of, but try to concentrate on your feet!"

"Oops! Sorry Marshall, I'm a little distracted right now." She turned her eyes to her feet, focused on not stepping on him anymore. So far, so good. 'Why are his feet moving so fast? Or is it just me? Do I have slow reflexes? Haha no! Well . . . what if it's only when I'm dancing? Does that mean—" Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. Marshall was glaring holes into her. "Glob what's wrong with me today? I really don't mean to step on your feet! It's just—"

"Mm. No. No more talking. You're done, just shh." Marshall gripped her hand tighter and looked to his right. "Get ready to twirl Fi."

"Huh? Twirl? But I thought you were gonna do something bad to—" An embarrassing scream came from her as Marshall twirled her. At the last second, before she came back to him, he let go. Unbalanced and with nothing to grab onto to, Fionna rammed into the pink wallpapered wall. When her momentum returned, she turned back to Marshall who was just waiting, with a frown, for her. "That's not fair! I did those things on accident! You did that on purpose!"

"You can't prove anything," was his simple reply.

There was no use fighting back and she knew that. Fionna took her position again and they kept dancing. With all this grumbling and glaring at curtains behind him, she didn't realize that her feet, once again, weren't obeying her. Two inches from the floor was when she realized that she had somehow tripped over her own feet. "Ah!"

Marshall grabbed her by the waist better before she fell so she didn't hit the floor. "Are you being dumb now, or are you just naturally a clutz?"

"Haha very funny. I didn't need your help!" Her tightened grip on him as he brought her up said otherwise, though. "But . . . thanks."

"Don't mention it." The pranks on each other seemed to cease now. Fionna's head was in the crook of his neck, it was almost roman—but then Marshall ruined it! (A.N: xD Sorry I can't do that!) It was ruined when the corners of his mouth turned up into a devious smile and he said, "So, when we saw Bubba dancing first, did ya think he'd be the one holding you like this?

Fionna growled and this time 'accidently' stepped on his foot causing him to let out a whine of pain. "I'm so sorry about that! Accidents happen!"

Snickering he told her, "You're cute when you try to avoid my questions. I bet you were thinking of him, huh? And that's why you got all red?"

"Your hands are sweaty!" That was her lame attempt to make him shut up. It didn't work, not like she really expected it to. "Do you ever stop asking questions?"

"Only when people don't answer them." 'What? My hands aren't that sweaty!' By now they were past the halfway mark of the room and coming back. He twirled her; not letting her hit anything, and brought her back. "So why don't you just answer my question?"

"Maybe I don't want to, have you thought of that?" Marshall quieted down for a few seconds. She sighed in annoyance and looked at a grandfather clock used as a decoration. Five twenty-four. This had been a long day and now her feet were starting to hurt. The last twirl was slow, precious, as if it were too good to end. Then he dipped her low to the ground.

They were so close; he could feel her breath tickling his face. Marshall uttered in a husky voice, "So after this whole day, we're this close and it makes you want to do nothing? Kiss me Fi." He started leaning it.

Fionna giggled. "Oh Marsh, you silly boy." She reached into her backpack, wrapped her fingers around a Fionnacake, and brought it out; only to have it smashed against his face. "Kiss that son!"

Marshall blinked away some frosting and laughed. "I was messing with you anyways!" He let her drop to the floor, not even apologizing or offering her a hand when she fell with an 'oof!'. "I'm sorry. Was I supposed to bring you back up?" Even with that innocent cover up, Fionna could still tell he meant to do that.

"Ahh! You butt!" She kicked his leg out from under him, making him fall. They started rolling around on the floor. Playfully throwing punches and laughing.

Gumball saw this going on. "Oh come on—" He was about to stop it, but then he just smiled and laughed. "You bunch of knuckleheads." Looking down at his clipboard, he wrote some stuff. He wrote about how his hypothesis had failed but that he had learned a lot from this. That no matter how high and proper you think you are, your friends will always be there to rip you down to prove to you that you're not. Eh. More or less of the truth. He set it down and ran over to them laughing like a child. "Hey! Don't have too much fun without me!"

* * *

**And done! Fww! Ugh mah back hurts from bending over the keyboard for a solid three hours. Bleh. I know it's a cheesy ending, but I've been seeing a lot of romance around this show and I just thought, 'What about every other day? What do they do on a normal basis?' And then this story was born. Thanks for all the positive reviews! That's like a lot more people who saw it then they would've if I only told my friend it! XD Bye!**

**-Obsessed**


	5. Epilouge

**Pretty good pleading hm hm hm ^-^ I was thinking of doing an epilogue to this but I was thinking, "Who's gonna give a terd!?" Then I see that someone actually wanted one and I . . . *creepy side look and chin rubbing* Oooh! So I did this!**

* * *

'Knock, Knock'

Ice Queen looked up from giving her penguin, Gertrude, a thorough scrubbing. It was Saturday which meant bath day! "Huh? Who could that be? Any idea, sweetie?"

Gertrude flapped his flippers, trying to get rid of the foamy soap, and wenked for a no.

"So I actually have some visitors?" Gasping and thinking that, perhaps, a hunk had finally seen her true beauty—and her singleness—and had come to take her hand in marriage. "Oh I look horrible! My future husband won't want to see his wife in drags, will he? I need to change!" She flew out of the room and into her bedroom chamber. Clothes were thrown out into the hallway as she emptied her dresser and closet. "Nope. No. Nuh-uh. How's a poor, gorgeous Ice Queen supposed to get some guy action if she doesn't have anything hot to wear!?" And then she saw it. "Perfect! This will lure that honey in for sure!"

The knocking had stopped and that worried her. What if he had come to his senses and fled from the icy grounds?! Then she would be alone for the rest of time! "Hold up there! Don't go! Be patient with me I'm an older woman!" She screamed into the living room mentally forcing whoever the male was to hear her. Breathlessly, and with one strap of her tight cocktail dress going down her shoulder, she opened the door. "Hello there! My name's Ice Queen and I'm prepared to offer you a chance that you can't deny! What if this entire package of goodness could be—"

Her words died on her lips as she saw what actually was on her doorstep. "T-This isn't a hottie! How dare anyone deceive me into thinking that I'd actually find love!" With ice bolts starting to dance on her fingertips, she glared at the large, brightly wrapped package in front of her. "But it'd be a waste to throw it out, and Gertrude doesn't deserve anymore presents. He's getting spoiled, so I guess mommy will have to keep this one for herself."

Before Ice Queen opened it, she checked the checked the card that had been tapped to it to see who had sent this to her. It read in, "A gift. From one friend to another."

"A gift?" The only other time that she had been given anything—beside death threats and referrals from princes—had been when Fionna and Cake had left a jar of 'peanut brittle' for her. And when she had opened it there had been no peanut brittle! Just Cake who had sprung out to knock off her tiara! This time, it had better not be a prank, or else she'd go freeze there tree house in a block of ice.

Bracing herself for the worse, she lifted the top off. The squeal that she made was totally called for. "Gob has finally answered my prayers!" Inside the box was . . . Prince Gumball. He was tied up in rope and gagged with a purple ascot. His eyes widened in fear as he scooted back in the box.

"MM!" All that he could think of was ways to get away from her cold grasp. "Mm, mm!"

The queen was nearly crooning now as she stroked a piece of his gummy hair that was out of place. "Don't worry, my sweet prince. I'm sure that this was destined to happen. Since I can't get you myself, someone went through the liberty to deliver you to me themselves! We're going to have so much fun! You can watch me try on dresses and tell me how good I look in them, take care of my penguins, and, eventually, become the new Ice King! Won't that be so splendid?! Come in Gummypoo!"

Without any choice on the matter, Gumball was dragged into her ice palace, fear written all across his face. This would not end well . . . for him at least.

Hiding and watching from behind a snow man were our two culprits. Marshall Lee and Fionna. They watched as Gumball stayed glaring in their direction as the door shut, locking him inside. Fionna wiped her eyes and barely kept herself from rolling on the floor in laughter. "Did you see the look of PG's face?! He's gonna be sooo mad when he comes back from his little 'trip'!"

Marshall laughed even harder as he imagined what kind of games the Ice Queen and Prince Gumball would be played. "Well what did he expect when I asked for a big box and some rope!? For me to make a costume?!" Of course, the prince hadn't even considered what he would do with the unusual articles. A simple order and Marshall had gotten his things with no difficulty at all. "You should've asked for something better. Something that could've jacked up Bubba even more."

"I think what I asked for is awesome!" Sitting between the two bunny ears on her hat was the small, golden crown of said royal. Fionna smiled and stood up straighter. "Bow down to me for I am your new queen!"

They both giggled at her antics.

Bowing down on one knee, Marshall grinned and said, "Would it be too much of a burden for me, a lowly servant, to ask my queen for a wicked high five?"

Fionna seemed to think about it as she rubbed her chin. "I suppose . . . that it wouldn't hurt. Stand up and we will commence the mighty ceremony!" Marshall got up and she said, "Okay, let us do this like proper folk and go slowly." In slow motion they reached for a high five.

At the same time they said, "PSYCHE!" and closed the distance between their palms. The clap echoed off the snow banks as Marshall rubbed his hand, smiling. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Now let's go break in that crown and see how many of Gumgum's candy losers obey you!"

Fionna whooped and held onto Marshall as they both yelled, "BEING PROPER SUCKS BREADBALLS!" and flew back to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

**Just a quick little epilogue xD I hope you all liked this story! And hopefully I can write more. Shouldn't be a prop since I am single *forever alone face* and I love it so much! ^3^ I love you all like my bunnies (oh wait, I don't got bunnies :/) so I give everyone . . . *throws out Fionna and Marshall dolls* and goodbye!**


End file.
